


A New Start for the Both of Us

by Gravytrain101



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Adoption, Case, Father and Son Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Spencer Reid is a surviving victim of this case. When the team goes to talk the kid he seems to make a connection with Aaron Hotchner. They grow very close and Hotch has to decide if he wants to adopt him or not.





	A New Start for the Both of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and thought of adding more to it but decided I would let you guys decide. Should this have a sequel where Spencer is a bit older, ending school and starting at the BAU, or something like that. Let me know down in the comments. Thanks!

Hotch’s POV:  
“Guys,” JJ began, “Spencer Reid was found.”

“Where’s the body,” I asked. 

“That’s the thing,” she said, “He isn’t dead. Somehow he managed to escape, he’s in the hospital in and out of consciousness.”

I nodded and motioned for Rossi and JJ to come with me. 

 

 

 

“Hi, I’m Aaron Hotchner with the FBI,” I began, “We are here to see Spencer Reid.”

“He’s in room 64,” the nurse said. 

I thanked her before heading to his room. 

“Spencer,” I said, “I’m Aaron Hotchner with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. These are my friends David Rossi and Jennifer Jareau but we call her JJ. Can we ask you a few questions?”

He nodded as I stepped closer. He had bruises on his neck, arms, black eye, and a busted lip. That’s only from what I can see, I can only imagine what’s underneath the blankets. 

“How did you get away,” I asked. 

“He thought I was dead,” he rasped, “He bound and gagged me then dumped me in an alley and I untied myself and ran into the nearest store for help.”

“How did you get out of the bounds and gag,” Rossi asked. 

“It’s not the first time I’ve been tied up, sir,” he murmured. 

I took a closer look at him and noticed that some of the bruises were old and faded from someone but some were fresh from our unsub. 

“Some of those bruises are old and faded, where did you get those,” I asked already fearing the answer. 

“Kids at school,” he mumbled, “That’s it.”

“I don’t think that’s entirely it,” I said gently, “Some of the old bruises are too big to be from a child. How are your parents?”

“Fine,” he snapped, “They’re fine.”

“Excuse me,” the nurse interrupted, “His father William is here to take him home.”

“Is he able to go home,” Rossi asked and the nurse nodded in return. 

“Spencer,” Mr. Reid cried as Spencer’s body tensed up, “Oh thank god you’re safe! We were so worried about you! Are you okay?”

Spencer nodded still remaining as stiff as a board. 

“Mr. Reid,” I started, “I’m Agent Hotchner with the FBI, these are Agents Rossi and Jareau. Can Rossi and JJ speak with you in the hallway while I speak to your son?”

“We really have to get going,” he argued.

“Just 5 minutes please,” I begged. 

“Fine,” he snapped, “No more than 5, I will be timing you.”

Once he left I sat down next to Spencer and said, “I’m not going to ask you any more questions regarding your kidnapping. I’m just going to come out and say it, I know you are being abused, most likely from your father. My father abused me when I was a kid so I know the signs. I’m not going to ask you for a confession but I will tell you that I can help. I’m going to give you my card so you can call me anytime. If you call in the need of help I will race over there and get you to safety no matter what. Don’t feel scared or nervous that you can’t call me, asking for help is a sign of strength, not weakness. It’s okay to be scared but don’t let that fear overpower you. Do you understand?”

He nodded and wiped the tears from his cheek, “Thank you Mr. Hotchner,” he whispered

“Please,” I said as I gave him my card, “Call me Aaron.”

“Five minutes are up,” Mr. Reid interrupted, “Come on Spencer, let’s go.”

I stepped out of the room and kept my eye on Spencer as his father signed the release papers. I gave him a small smile to which he returned before his father roughly grabbed him and escorted him out. 

“Poor kid,” JJ started, “What did you say to him?”

“I told him that I knew he was being abused and that I could help,” I responded, “So I gave him my card and told him not to be afraid to call me.”

“Hopefully that will get to him,” Rossi said, “He obviously needs help.”

I nodded and made sure my phone was on and the volume was up so I would be ready in case he called. 

 

 

 

Still Hotch’s POV:  
“So, what do we know ab-,” I started before my phone rang. 

It was an unknown number but I had a sick feeling in my stomach as I put it on speaker, “Hello?”

“He killed my mom!” Spencer shouted. 

“Spencer,” I asked, “Spencer, slow down. Are you okay?”

“No, my mom’s dead” he cried, “He’s really angry this time!”

“Can you get to a room and lock the door,” I asked as we headed towards the car. 

“Yeah,” he said as I heard a door lock in the background, “Done.”

“Good,” I started, “Is there anything you can use as a weapon? Or is there a window or another door you can use to escape?”

“No,” he sobbed as his father banged on the door, “There’s nothing here.”

“Okay, that’s okay,” I said, “We’re almost there.”

“Please hurry,” he whimpered, “The door’s almost down.”

Morgan stepped on the gas as I asked, “Where are you in your house right now?”

“In the upstairs bathroom,” he began as he stopped to control his breathing, “If he gets me before you do he will take me to my room which is across the hall from the bathroom.”

“That’s very helpful Spencer, thank you,” I stated, “We just turned the corner and I can see your house.”

We heard the door bust from Spencer’s end as he shrieked in surprise and terror as he cried, “Aaron! Help! Please, help me!”

“We’re here Spencer,” I shouted, “I’m coming!”

We got out of the car and ran for the house. I kicked the door down and barreled up the stairs. Following the directions I was given I saw William standing over a motionless Spencer. 

Morgan came in the room and tackled William as I ran to Spencer. 

Checking for a pulse, my heart dropped when I didn’t find one. 

“No pulse,” I shouted as I frantically started CPR, “Spencer, come on.”

I gave two breaths and started with compressions again noticing that my team was giving me concerned looks. 

“Come on,” I shouted, “Please Spencer!”

I gave another two breaths and started with another set of compressions. I kept going until I heard Rossi say, “Hotch, he’s gone.”

“No,” I cried, “He can’t be. Spencer, please.”

“Aaron,” Rossi tried again, “Aaron, he’s gone.”

“No,” I said, “No he’s not.”

As I continued with CPR I stopped when Spencer gasped for air. 

“There you go,” I said as I ran my fingers through his hair, “Nice deep breaths Spencer. Nice and easy.”

“Aaron,” he asked. 

“Yes,” I smiled, “I’m here. We got you just like I said we would. You’re safe.”

“Thank you,” he said before falling asleep. 

 

 

 

Rossi’s POV:  
I waited in the hospital with Hotch while the others went to the station to continue the case. 

“Aaron,” I began, “I’m sorry I told you to stop.”

“To be honest,” he said, “I really wasn’t listening to you anyway. There was just something about him that reminded me of-,”

“Yourself,” I interrupted, “I know. Listen, you might hate me for saying this but I’m gonna say it anyway. I saw the way that you acted with him in the hospital room before he was sent home. I could tell that he felt comfortable with you, a man that he just met. You two have made an impact on each other. We both know that with his mother gone and his father in jail he will need someone to look after him.”

“Me,” he began, “I can’t look after a kid. I can’t look after Jack and he spends most of his time with his Aunt.”

“Aaron,” I soothed, “You both have gone through similar situations, you both made an impact on each other, and you both already feel comfortable around one another. How much more proof do you need?”

“What if I can’t do it,” he whispered, “What if I fail him?”

“That won’t happen,” I said, “We wouldn’t let it. Please just consider it.”

He nodded and began to think about it. 

After a while in silence he said, “I will look after him for a while, until we find a suitable foster family to take him in.”

“That’s my boy,” I said before a nurse came in and asked for the family of Spencer Reid. 

 

 

 

Spencer’s POV:  
I woke up and immediately felt the pain in my throat and chest. I tensed when I heard the door open but relaxed when I saw it was Hotch and Rossi. 

“Hey kid,” Rossi said, “How are you feeling?”

“Fi-“ I rasped before breaking into a coughing fit. 

Hotch hurried to my side and helped me drink some water, “Nice and slow,” he said, “Don’t drink too much.”

Once I was done he then sat next to me and asked, “I assume you want to know what happened?”

I shook my head as tears filled my eyes, “No, I remember.”

“If anything becomes fuzzy and you can’t fully remember, you can ask me,” he said. 

I shook my head and whispered, “Eidetic memory.”

“Eidetic memory,” he repeated, “Oh, Spencer, I’m so sorry. If you ever want to talk, I’ll always be here.”

“What will happen to me now,” I asked fearing the answer. 

“With your mom gone and your dad in jail,” Rossi began to answer, “You will have to stay with someone until we get this figured out.”

“Okay,” I whispered, “Aaron, would you mind if I stayed with you?”

“Not at all,” he said, “I was thinking that before we came in here.”

“Thank you,” I said as I fought the sleep. 

They got up and began to leave the room before I asked, “Can you stay?”

Aaron turned to me and smiled as he said, “Of course,” so he pulled up a chair and held my hand as I fell asleep. 

 

 

 

Hotch’s POV:  
“So,” JJ asked, “He’s staying with you?”

I nodded and said, “I decided that before he even asked me.”

“He asked you,” JJ asked in surprise, “He must really like you.”

“I guess he does,” I said, “I-“

“Aaron,” Spencer whispered, “You stayed.”

“Of course I did,” I responded as I took his hand in mine, “How are you feeling?”

“Sore,” he said. 

“No pain,” I asked as he shook his head, “Once the doctor gives us the go ahead we can head over to my house. Okay,” he nodded as I continued, “I had JJ pick out some clothes for you so you can be much more comfortable. If you end up wanting to get different clothes just say so.”

“Hello,” the doctor said as he knocked on the door, “My name is Dr. Murphy and I am Spencer’s doctor. By the looks of it he is okay to go home. I just need you to sign these papers and he can leave.”

I signed the papers and grabbed the bag JJ left, “We have some clothes in here for you. Do you need some help changing or are you good?”

“I think I got it,” he said, “Can you stay near just in case?”

I nodded and drew the curtain to give him a little privacy. 

 

 

 

Spencer’s POV:  
It was so nice for Aaron and JJ to get me new clothes when they didn’t have to. I could have stopped by my house and grabbed some of my clothes so they didn’t have to use their money on me. 

I can’t wait to tell my mom about all of this. She will be so happy for me, wait.

“Oh my god! How could I forget? No, no, no, no, no. My mom is dead! He shot her in front of me! Once she hit the floor he turned and came after me,” I screamed completely forgetting that I wasn’t alone in the room. 

“Spencer,” someone said, “Spencer. You are not there. You are here with me, remember, it’s Aaron. I want you to focus on your breathing, try to calm it down. You’re right here with me, you are safe, and you are okay.” 

“Aaron,” I whispered not even realizing his gentle grasp on me. 

“Yeah,” he said as he rubbed my arms, “It’s me. You are safe with me. He is not going to get you.”

“He killed my mom,” I sobbed, “I watched her die, she’s dead! She’s dead and I didn’t get a chance to say goodbye! She’s dead Aaron. Why is she gone and I’m here? This isn’t fair!”

“Shh,” he started, “I know that she’s gone and I know that it hurts but it will be okay. She is gone but that doesn’t mean that she isn’t here for you. She will always be in your heart and she will always be looking out for you. She still has a job, which is to look after her little boy, and I bet she’s doing that right now. You are here for a reason Spencer and you may never find out what that reason is, but I can promise you that you are here to do something with your life.”

“Why did this have to happen,” I cried, “Why did my father do those terrible things? What did I do to make him angry?”

“Your father is a very sick man,” he said, “But I can promise you that you did absolutely nothing wrong. This was all his fault and you couldn’t do anything to stop it.”

“Why couldn’t he be nice like you,” I asked, “Why couldn’t you just be my dad? Why did it have to be him?”

“I don’t know,” Aaron soothed as he rubbed my back, “I don’t know why he thought what he did to you and your mom was right because it wasn’t. I know I’m not your dad but I would have loved to be your father and have you as a son. You are nothing like your father, you are a terrific person.”

“Thank you,” I sniffled, “I’m sorry I cried on your shirt.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he gently said, “You’re going through some rough things all at once when you shouldn’t. I was expecting you to remember everything and break down a little and you did. I’m glad you did that and not keep it all inside because that’s even worse. Are you okay enough to get out of here?”

“Yeah,” I said, “I’m just tired.”

“You can take a nap once we get in the car if you want,” he said as he helped me up and grabbed my bags. 

 

 

 

Hotch’s POV:  
“Some of my team will probably already be there and the rest will most likely come later,” I said as I drove home, “Just warning you.”

“Okay,” Spencer tiredly said. 

“You’ve already met JJ, David Rossi, and Derek Morgan,” I started as I looked over and saw him dozing, “There is Emily Prentiss and she may look scary but she will not do any harm to you. And last is Penelope Garcia and she is extremely nice, she will give you lots of stuff, and treat you like her own. Everyone on the team is really nice and they will treat you like one of their own. We are like one huge dysfunctional family.”

As I pulled into my driveway I glanced over and smiled when I found him sleeping. 

I got out of the car and met my team in my yard as I said, “He’s sleeping. I can carry him but can-“ 

“I got it Aaron,” Rossi said as he was already heading into the house with the bags.

Garcia creeped in the window and squealed, “He is so cute!”

“He’s not a pet or toy,” I said, “Do you have his room ready?”

They all nodded and I went to open the door. I carefully unbuckled him and gingerly picked him up. His head was on my shoulder with his arms and legs loosely around my neck and waist. 

“He is adorable,” Garcia whispered as we walked into the house, “We HAVE to keep him.”

“He’s staying with me for now Garcia,” I whispered back, “Who knows I might end up adopting him if it comes to that.”

Garcia squealed which caused everyone to shush her and Spencer to continue sleeping with no interruption. 

“Man,” Morgan said, “I can’t believe he didn’t wake up from that. He is out of it.”

I nodded and proceeded to walk up the stairs and to his room. Once I got him situated I left a note on the bedside table saying that I was downstairs and my team was there so he wouldn’t be scared. 

“Okay,” I said, “He’s all good.”

“How was it with him at the hospital,” Prentiss asked. 

“It went pretty smooth until we were getting ready to leave,” I started, “He started to remember what happened to his mom and he broke down yelling and crying. I held him until he stopped, then we came here.”

“What else does he remember,” JJ asked. 

“Every little bit,” I sadly said, “He has an eidetic memory so he will remember everything that happened that day for the rest of his life.”

“Poor guy,” JJ said. 

“Okay,” Garcia interrupted, “Enough with the mopey sad conversation. Listen up my children. I did a little research on Spencer and from the little he went to school he was exceedingly good.”

“How good,” Morgan cut in. 

“Ah ah ah,” Garcia said as she held up a hand, “Don’t interrupt me, I was getting to that. Since he has an eidetic memory like you said sir, he can read 20,000 words per minute and remember everything he reads. He passes every test with flying colors. His teachers have even asked his parents if he could skip a couple of grades, they wanted to put him in high school. A twelve-year-old. His parents, however, more so his father refused to let them do that, because he didn’t want his son to be “smarter than him” so he went through school like a normal kid until his father pulled him out.”

“So,” Rossi asked, “He’s gifted?”

“Yes,” Garcia answered, “He is and he may be able to do more things but he just hasn’t gotten the opportunity to.”

“He’ll get that opportunity now,” I promised. 

“Right,” Rossi said as he clapped his hands together, “What’s for dinner?”

 

 

 

Spencer’s POV:  
Once I read the note Aaron I started down the stairs towards the voices and laughter. 

As I reached the bottom I was met by this lady, “Hey cutie, I’m Penelope Garcia. We didn’t know what you wanted to eat so we just ordered pizza. Don’t worry, Aaron is in the kitchen with the rest of the team. Come on,” she said as she held her hand out. 

She led me into the kitchen and announced, “Look who’s finally awake!”

“Spencer,” Aaron said, “Come sit next to me. I see you’ve already met Garcia so this is Emily Prentiss and Derek Moran. The other two are-“

“Jennifer Jeraeu aka JJ and David Rossi,” I interrupted, “I remember.”

“Okay,” he said as he smiled, “We got pepperoni pizza but I don’t know if you like it. If you don’t then I can find you something else.”

“No, I like pizza,” I answered, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome sugar,” Garcia said, “After you eat you can open the presents I got you.”

“You didn’t have to get me anything Penelope,” I said.

“Well I did anyway,” she politely snapped back, “I heard that you liked to read so I gave you some of my old books and a gift card to the book store here in town.”

“Really,” I shrieked, “Thank you! What books?”

“The Great Gatsby, The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, The Road, and Empty Planet,” she answered. 

“Empty Planet by Lynette Sloane,” I asked.

“Yup,” she responded, “Have you read it before?”

“I love that book,” I said, “I haven’t read it since I was six.”

 

 

 

Hotch’s POV:  
Once I saw Garcia turn the corner with Spencer I was so worried that he would be scared and hide himself from me. I was ecstatic when he talked to Garcia with a voice that was higher than a whisper. 

I just sat back and smiled as Spencer started to embrace himself into his new family. 

“Aaron,” a voice said that broke me out of my trance, “Can I be excused?”

“Of course,” I said, “Did you get enough to eat?”

“Yes,” Spencer answered, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” I said as Garcia grabbed his hand and brought him to the couch to open his presents. 

I got up to start the dishes and to my surprise I found Rossi and JJ already doing them and Morgan and Prentiss were talking at the counter. 

“We got it Aaron,” Rossi said, “What’s Spencer doing?”

“Garcia has him,” I answered, “He’s looking at his books.”

“Actually,” Garcia interrupted, “He’s reading now. You guys should see how fast he reads, he’s already halfway through the book when I left.”

I went and peaked my head around the corner with the others to see him read lightning fast. 

“Wow,” JJ said, “I wish I could read that fast.”

“Don’t we all,” I chuckled. 

We ended up talking and catching up with each other for the next hour or so until Spencer came into the kitchen.

“Hello young man,” Rossi started, “Are you taking a break from reading?”

“No,” he said, “I’ve finished the books.”

“All four of them,” Garcia asked.

He nodded and said, “Thank you for getting me them.”

“You’re welcome,” she said, “I hope you liked them.”

“I loved them,” he answered, “They were amazing.”

“Spencer,” I started as he looked up at me, “Do you want to watch a movie with us?”

“Sure,” he said, “I’d love to.”

I smiled and led him back to the living room where he sat next to me. Morgan put in Grown Ups for us and pressed play. As we watched the movie Spencer leaned more and more into me as I put my arm around him and rubbed his shoulder. 

“Hotch,” JJ said, “He’s out.”

I looked down and saw that he was basically dead weight against my side so I carefully got up and gently grabbed him. Once he was in my arms Morgan asked if I wanted him to pause it and I shook my head just in case he woke up again. 

Once he was comfortable in bed I kissed his forehead and said, “Goodnight Spencer,” before I turned the light off and left the door open a crack. 

“Hotch,” Rossi said, “We’re going to head out. Have a good night.”

I nodded and waited until everyone left to get lock all the doors and windows before getting ready for bed. Laying down I let sleep take me. 

“Ahhh!” Spencer yelled as I shot up and ran to his room. 

“Spencer,” I shouted as I had my gun drawn as I entered his room only to see him tossing and turning in his sleep. 

I put the gun on safety and rushed to his bedside, “Spencer. Spencer, wake up. You’re just sleeping, it’s only a nightmare. Spencer!”

He shot up and looked around frantically. 

“Spencer,” I soothed, “It’s okay. It’s okay. You’re alright. It’s me Aaron, remember?”

He nodded and muttered a sorry as tears ran down his face. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” I whispered as I wiped the tears away, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” he mumbled, “No, I don’t want to.”

“That’s okay,” I said, “We don’t have to.”

“Can you stay in here until I fall asleep again,” he hesitantly asked. 

I nodded as I helped him lay back down and stayed with him until he fell asleep. 

 

 

 

Time Skip to a few days later and after Spencer’s week of school:  
Spencer’s POV:  
I tried to hide my face from Aaron’s colleagues as I walked towards his office but I was stopped by the one person who would make a huge fuss about it, Garcia. 

“Hey 187,” she said, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” I muttered as I tried to get past. 

“How was your week at school,” she asked. 

“Fine,” I said. 

“What’s wrong with your face,” she asked and lifted my chin up to see my black eye and busted lip before I could do anything, “Spencer. Who did this to you?”

“No one,” I said as I broke away from her grasp and headed towards the steps to Hotch’s office. 

“Uh uh mister. I will not take ‘no one’ as an answer. You didn’t do this to yourself,” she pestered and got into Hotch’s office before me, “Hotch. Try to fix this.”

She left and pushed me inside and shut the door leaving a concerned Hotch and I alone. 

“Spencer,” he gently said as he got out his first aid kit, “Who did this to you?”

I grabbed the icepack from his hand and said, “No one.”

“Spencer,” he sternly said, “You are going to have to tell me sooner or later.”

“Please just leave it,” I begged, “He said that if I told anyone he would-“ I gasped before saying anything else and getting into trouble. 

“He would what,” he asked, “Spencer please tell me.”

“No,” I said as tears began to cloud my vision. 

“Please,” he begged as he crouched in front of me and dried the tears, “Someone is hurting you and I want to help you. You don’t have to fight alone anymore Spencer, I am here to help you.”

“He said that he was going to hurt you,” I gasped before crying into his shoulder, “I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad at me.”

“What,” he said as he rubbed my back, “No, no, no, I’m not mad at you. I am glad that you trusted me enough to tell me. Thank you for telling me. Now, how does he know that I’m your guardian?”

“He watches you drop me off every day,” I said, “He said that he was going to come after you but I didn’t believe him because he’s only a kid and you’re a grown up, but he came back the next day with a picture.”

“What was in the picture,” he asked. 

“You,” I sobbed, “It was you and me at home outside when you carried me in because I was sleeping.”

“What is his name,” he asked. 

“Ryan Shrader,” I answered as his face filled with emotion, “Why?”

He picked me up and headed towards the conference room with his team in tow. 

 

 

 

Hotch’s POV:  
“What’s wrong Hotch,” Rossi said as I set Spencer down.

“Do you guys remember Susan Shrader,” I asked. 

“The woman who killed people that were mean to her and gave their body parts away to homeless people for food,” Prentiss answered, “Hard to forget.”

“Well her son Ryan is bullying Spencer at school,” I began as I motioned to him, “And he told Spencer not to tell anybody or else he would hurt me. Spencer didn’t believe him so he came back the next day with a picture of me carrying Spencer inside our house.”

“Oh god,” Garcia said, “Give me a second and I will have everything on this Ryan Shrader.”

“How do you think he got the picture,” Morgan asked. 

“He’s into photography,” Spencer answered, “He talks about it all the time to the other kids.”

“How did he know where you lived,” Morgan asked, “I don’t remember our addresses being on our cards.”

“Aaron,” Spencer began, “Do you remember the day that I came home from school on Wednesday and you tried to get me to tell you what was wrong and I refused to?”

“That was the day he followed you home and threatened you,” I thought out loud, “Wasn’t it?”

He nodded and muttered a ‘sorry’ before looking at his hands. 

“It’s okay,” I said as I ran my fingers through his hair a couple of times, “You’re not in trouble.”

“Spencer was right,” Garcia interrupted, “Ryan is into photography, in fact, his father just bought him a flashy new camera before school. Nothing really suspicious except what he searches for on the school’s computers.”

“What is it baby girl,” Morgan asked. 

“I was getting there my chocolate thunder,” she answered, “He looks up things about his mother’s case, how to make homemade weapons, things regarding the BAU like their hours, and you, sir.”

“Send me his address,” I said, “We are going to have a talk with him. Let’s go guys.”

 

 

 

Hotch’s POV:  
Mr. Shrader opened the door, “Agent Hotchner,” he asked in surprise, “What are you doing here?”

“I’d like to have a word with you regarding your son,” I answered, “Would that be alright if we can in?”

“Of course,” he said as he opened shut the door behind us, “What is this about?”

“It’s about your son harassing mine,” I said as I sat down, “Since he remembers me from working the case about his mother he is now after my son. He has searched everything there is about me at school, bullied my son, and he now threatened him.”

“Threatened him how,” he asked in disappointment. 

“He threatened that if Spencer told anybody about him hurting him then he would hurt me,” I answered, “He came to school with a picture of me carrying Spencer into our house. I’m sorry to dump all of this on you but I don’t want my son living in fear every day, he’s had enough of that already.”

“I am so sorry Hotchner,” he began, “I thought he’s been dealing with it well because he seemed fine to me. I am so embarrassed that he’s done this to you and your son. I will take care of this right away, thank you for telling me.”

“Thank you for stopping it,” I said as I stood and shook his hand. 

“Thank you sir,” Spencer spoke up for the first time. 

“You’re welcome Spencer,” he said, “And I am terribly sorry for what he did to you and I will try my best to make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

Spencer smiled and nodded at him before we left. 

“How’d it go,” Rossi asked. 

“He had no idea about any of it,” I started, “But he told us that he would deal with it and try his hardest to not have it happen again.”

“Good,” Morgan said, “Kid if he doesn’t stop or if some other kid is picking on you, I need you to tell one of us, okay?”

He nodded and leaned into me as we walked to the car. 

 

 

 

Spencer’s POV:  
My hands were so sweaty as we walked up to his door.

I tugged on Aaron’s sleeve and said, “I’m nervous.”

“Don’t worry,” he soothed, “It will be okay. Just let me talk.”

I nodded and clutched his hand as the man answered. 

I sat as close as I could to Aaron and listened to the adults talk. 

My heart skipped a beat when I heard Aaron call me his son. I thought it was a mistake and it just slipped out but he continued to call me that. I wonder if he means it or if he is just saying that for show. 

 

 

 

Time Skip to after dinner  
Hotch’s POV:  
“Spencer,” I began as I put the last of the dishes away, “What’s wrong?”

“I’ve just been thinking about the visit with Mr. Shrader,” he started as I sat next to him, “When you were talking you said that I was your son. I thought it was just for show but you kept calling me that.”

“I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable Spencer,” I interrupted, “I didn’t mean to make you feel that way.”

“No,” he said, “No I wasn’t uncomfortable at all. I liked it and I guess it just made me happy that someone saw me as their son.”

“Look Spencer,” I began, “I didn’t have to take you in at all, you could have went into foster care but I didn’t allow it. I connected with you the moment I met you and I wanted to help you because I knew you were hurting. I’ve been thinking about this for a while and we don’t have to do it if you don’t want to-.”

“What,” Spencer interrupted, “What is it?”

“I was thinking,” I said before I paused, “I was thinking of adopting you.”

“What,” Spencer asked. 

“We don’ have to,” I said already regretting announcing it, “If you don’t feel comfortable or want to that is totally fine but-.”

I was cut off with arms wrapped around my neck and a sobbing boy crying ‘yes’ over and over. 

I wrapped my arms around him and tried not to shed a few tears myself but failed miserably.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and thought of adding more to it but decided I would let you guys decide. Should this have a sequel where Spencer is a bit older, ending school and starting at the BAU, or something like that. Let me know down in the comments. Thanks!


End file.
